


Thank You.. (KilluGon)

by Killugonlover



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killugonlover/pseuds/Killugonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Killua was young he ran away from his horrible life full of torture, but a life without love, without nothing at all can do things to someone, especially a boy so young, well until he meets a boy who changes his world forever :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was like any other boy born into this world.

But sadly luck was never on his side.

He was born and raised to become an assassin.

His parents were proud of him, always commenting how he'll be the best.

But there were no love in there words.

Even after chaining him up, and beating him.

Torturing in so many ways possible.

He received nothing.

On missions he'd see people holding hands, kissing, hugging.

saying three words

"i love you."

But what did that even mean?..

He had no clue..those words have never been heard by him in his life.

'love' He'd think over and over

was that what he was missing?

He had no clue.

When he hit the age seven, he'd had enough of that torturous life.

He ran away, never to be seen again from any of his family members.

the thought of there panicked faces made him laugh

'finally free' He thought

But what now? 

He had no where to go.

No money.

Nothing except for the clothes he wore.

From that day on he was a thief.

A thief that no one ever caught.

Sure he'd get his food from that, but that wouldn't get him a place to live.

On top of it all, it would never cure his cold lonely heart.

Time passed and when he was finally 10, he lied against a building staring at the stars that glowed ever so brightly in the sky above.

That was when he remembered

"love.."

"I never knew the meaning to that word.."

"And i probably never will.." He muttered to himself sadly

"what the fuck is wrong with me?.."

"I'm all a lone."

"what am i saying?..I'll always be alone.."

"I'm done..I'm done with this stupid life."

Tears began to roll down his porcelain white face from his words

"what was i doing all this time!?"

"i should of done this from the very start!" 

"did i really somehow believe me, out of every other person in this stupid world could find happiness!?"

He then turned his hand to claw, as more tears fell from his eyes

"yeah right.."

and with th-

"stop! Don't do it!" 

He heard as foot step came closer towards him

but..

it was to late..

he pierced his stomach open, as pure red blood kept flowing out from him, causing him to collapse to the ground, making is vision blurry.

"i...g...get..mit...sa.."

'A boy?..what's he saying?..' Killua thought turning weaker every moment that passed

"k..ee...e..ys..open..!"

'So sleepy..i can hardly stay awake..'

The boy then ran away

'he's gone?..guess I can sleep..' 

And with that Killua slowly shut his eyes.

and everything was dark..

nothing changed really, did it?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE *-* please comment and rate for more c:


	2. Chapter 2

it's cold..

Am i dead?

did i actually free myself? 

I thought before i opened my eyes, as the sun shone into them.

"ow.." i muttered as i looked the other direction.

That's when i realized.

I was laying in a hospital room.

"I'll never be free won't i?" I said out loud staring downwards.

That's when i felt someone's eyes on me.

I slowly lifted my head upwards to see at the end of the bed was a boy with amber wide curious eyes staring at me.

we were just staring wide eyed at each other for what felt like forever, until finally

"Who are you?" 

"Oh! gomen!" the boy replied rubbing the back of his head embarrassed 

"I'm Gon, Gon Freecss!"He added pulling a big goofy smile

"and- what're you doing here?" 

"huh? don't you remember?"

"remember what?"

"that night yo-"

"yeah, yeah i remember that, but who are you?" I asked

"I just told you who i was." He smiled

*face palms*

"I mean-what're you doing here?.." 

At this point i was getting annoyed.

"Oh! well, that night i ran after you and told you to stop.."

"but.." he looked down sadly

"I was too late..."

i remember now..

"well after that i ran to get mito-san, she wasn't to far away so we ran and brought you here just in time." He smiled

"oh..well you shouldn't have.." I muttered 

"what? why!?"

"baka! You saw me try to kill myself, so obviously it meant i wanted to do it!" 

"but..why did you want to do it?.." 

"because..I'm alone, I have no where to go, no money, nothing, so i wanted to free myself." I explained quietly

Gon's eyes turned to sadness.

I guess it was to much for him to take in or to understand

"But..you're not alone anymore." 

What is he talking about?..

"what do you mean?"

"you have me, and Mito-san, you won't be alone anymore." He looked up smiling

"I'm confused.."

"Mito-san is my aunt, she takes care of me, she's out getting food at the moment, but when she comes back, I'm sure she'll want to adopt you!"

"adopt me!? pshh who'd want to do that?" I say in disbelief

"I do!" He smiled brightly

He's so..

so..I don't know how to explain..

"Well just because you do doesn't mean your aunt Mito will" I retort

"Don't say that, of course she will!"

"well let's wait and see th-"

Before i could finish there was a knock on the door

Gon ran to the door and opened it revealing a young woman with red short hair holding two bags of food.

"Mito-san! look!" he said pointing to me, making me kinda embarrassed as i look to the side 

 

"So you're finally up." The lady smiled as she approached the bed looking at me, while i stared downwards

"so I'm guessing you can't speak?" She giggled

 

so..embarrassing..

"yes he can! He was talking to me before you came." Gon said making me even more embarrassed

"I see..well i won't ask you anything about what happened that night..but do you have a place to go back to?" 

I slowly shook my head to say no, lowering my gaze

"would you like to live with Gon and I?" she asked in a kind tone

Why would she take me In so easily?..

"Don't worry..I'll be fine on my own.."I muttered quietly

"But, we want you to come with us, right gon?" He smiled

"mhm!" Gon agreed

"I'm a killer..I don't deserve to go with you guys.."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm from a family of assassins..They tortured me since birth..so i ran away, since then I've been alone..I've killed people..you shouldn't take me in.."

For a minute the room was silent.

I was waiting for them to leave scared.

but-

instead the unthinkable happened.

"You've been through so much haven't you?.." The lady said wrapping her arms around me 

My eyes widened in shock..

This..Is a hug right?..I've never been touched like this before..

Before I knew i was sobbing into her embrace, as i felt another pair of arms wrap around me as well.

"Killua, let's all be family, okay?" Said Gon

"m-mhm.." I agreed with a weak nod hugging them back.

And with that-

A new chapter began.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: please comment and rate for more c:


End file.
